masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Mods
Weapon Upgrades are applied to assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, and heavy pistols to augment them. The wide array of weapon enhancements and upgrades at the player's disposal includes scopes, stocks, ammo capacity, barrel modifications, grips and more.http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/arsenal/ Various weapon upgrades also affect the colour of the weapon they are attached to. Assault Rifle Upgrades Assault Rifle Extended Barrel Lengthens barrel, causing greater bullet velocity and impact. Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. Changes the colour of the weapon's body depending on the weapon and level of the mod. Assault Rifle Penetration Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, causing greater penetration. Assault Rifle Precision Scope Simple 4x optical scope to enhance stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Assault Rifle Stability Damper Distributes recoil with sliding system of counterweights compatible with kinetic coil generators. Reduces weapon kickback. Changes the colour of the weapon's handle and stock to black. Shotgun Upgrades Shotgun Blade Increases melee damage and adds more blood when doing melee moves. Places a visible bayonet underneath the barrel. Shotgun High Caliber Barrel Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to retain penetrative power. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Shotgun Shredder Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, causing greater penetration. Spare Thermal Clip Adds sockets to raise thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots Shotgun Smart Choke Servo motors hooked up to adjustable system tighten or loosen pellet spread for maximum accuracy. Changes the colour of the weapon's body depending on the weapon and level of the mod. Submachine Gun Upgrades SMG Heat Sink Increases heat conductivity of thermal clip receiver. Negates heat generated by some shots. Changes the color of the lights on the gun, depending on level. SMG High Calibre Barrel Allows wider projectiles, causing more trauma on impact. Ballistically optimized to retain penetrative power SMG Magazine Upgrade Increased magazine capacity means more shots, fewer reloads. Changes colour of the weapon's handle and grip to black. SMG Scope Upgrade Simple 2x optical scope enchances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. SMG Ultralight Materials Superior lightweight alloys replace weapon parts, making weapon less obtrusive and easier to handle. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKK_8mCwglY&feature=g-u-u&context=G2940d04FUAAAAAAAAAA Changes the colour of the body of the weapon. Sniper Rifle Upgrades Sniper Rifle Barrel A smoother bore allows for increased ranged damage. Sniper Rifle Piercing Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators increasing shot penetration. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod (Single Player only) Slows time briefly when zooming in. Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope Increases accuracy, and helps aim through smoke. Less camera shake when taking damage. Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip Adds sockets to increase thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots. Changes the colour of the weapon's handle and stock depending on level of mod. Heavy Pistol Upgrades Heavy Pistol Barrel Increases Heavy Pistol damage. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Pistol Scope Simple 2x optical scope enhances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Pistol Magazine Upgrade Increases rounds per magazine. Changes the colour of the weapon's body depending on the weapon and level of the mod. Pistol Piercing Mod Capacitor boosts kinetic coil generators, increasing shot penetration Pistol Melee Stunner Small attachment to muzzle causing massive damage to meleed targets References Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Mass Effect 3